


The Night One Year Later

by AkiOnTheMoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Reflection, Vaginal Fingering, slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiOnTheMoon/pseuds/AkiOnTheMoon
Summary: How many battles did he fight? How many comrades did he lose? Could he kill easily? Had he ever loved? Or even – was he ever loved? What if he was just like her? Bound by the restrictions of duties and responsibilities, unable to walk out of this neverending cycle because he was a soldier like her, a knight. He too was supposed to play a supporting role in someone else’s life, risk his life every day and stay fearless. Was he ever lonely too?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Temari
Kudos: 2





	The Night One Year Later

To maintain good relationships between Suna and Konoha, joint missions were scheduled once in a while. They usually consisted of some easy D-rank jobs to promote friendship between these foreign shinobi to show people that a new era has come where mutual cooperation can be achieved. But on some special occasions, skilled ninjas were ordered to work together in order to eliminate an S-class criminal or even whole terrorist organizations.

Now, it wasn’t as if Temari enjoyed being consistently sent on the most dangerous of missions. No, she didn’t enjoy it and she shouldn’t be proud of it, but she was good at finding and killing the rogues. And since she was a lone woman in a mass of males, she was damn proud of her abilities.

Each mission was different. The risks were similar, but not one of her jobs was the same. She can remember the first time she was ordered to haunt an S-class criminal. She was barely an adult and she froze in fear during the battle. If it wasn’t for her teammates, she would have been dead already. That was the only time she ever let fear stop her from winning.

And her prize for fulfilling the mission? She got her life back from the hands of death just to stake it in the next battle.

Life didn’t mean much to her. There was nothing to look forward to. Every day was a hazard. One wrong step and she could fall off the cliff and no one would be there to save her. But Temari was still able to find a ray of goodness in this downfall. Since she knew that paralyzing fear too well, she promised herself to save every one of her teammates even if it meant risking her life; she would just not let more people die. She hated sacrifices of any kind, but she was a captain of the team, everyone looked up to her and she would never, not in a million years, fail them.

That day‘s mission was more difficult than anyone expected. It was a joint mission, but she was made a captain because the rouge ninja was originally from The Wind Country. And even though it didn’t really matter which ninjas were sent from Konoha, she was still surprised to see that Kakashi was sent too. Okay, let’s be honest, Temari really hoped it wouldn’t be Kakashi. Her view of him changed that day one year ago and she still...

Nevermind.

None of their strategies worked and they were quickly running out of chakra. Things went wrong several times; the stinging pain on her right arm still reminded her of her sacrifices. As the end of the battle came close, she knew they had the upper hand but not all of her teammates were as courageous as her. And when the rogue ninja sent a shower of fire balls in the direction of one of the youngest and newest shinobi she had in her team, she had barely two seconds to react. None of her jutsu would make it in time and she wasn‘t able to move her fan quickly enough. Therefore, there was only one thing she could do, as irrational as it was. Quickly jumping in front of the girl and using the fan as a shield, she managed to protect both of them. Well, at least she pretended that was the case and quickly hid the burning mark on her arm, created by one of the fire balls that had inevitably found their target.

Still, she managed to save the girl and attract the rogue’s attention long enough for Kakashi to kill him with his Chidori.

Once the mission was completed, they started moving back home. Temari would lie if she said she couldn’t feel eyes on her the whole time. When she looked back to find the source, she was met with Kakashi’s typically bored but intensive stare. She hated to admit it but he probably noticed her slight injury that burned like hell, hidden under the cloak.

She was a proud woman and even though it was basically just a scrape, she wouldn’t let her comrades see their captain suffering.

They decided to spend the night at a hot springs hotel that was on their way. Actually, she was secretly very happy to be able to rest and so she didn’t fight the team when they pleaded her for this night of relaxation.

While everyone was enjoying their bath, she used this time for writing her report. She needed to have it finished for Gaara as soon as possible because she had other duties to attend at home. She loved her brothers and she enjoyed her job against all odds. Sometimes she even had the feeling that she may have been born for the purpose of being helpful to her people; created to be an instrument that could be used to bring peace and prosperity to her village.

She ventured to the bath once she was sure everyone was asleep in their room. Carefully undressing, she folded her clothes and let her hair loose. Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped into the still hot water.

It was a deep and silent night, the moon was already high on the sky. There usually weren’t many occasions for her to relax, so she just learnt to go on, ignoring her stiff body. And even now, when she had the opportunity, she wasn’t able to fully enjoy it. Another mission was surely assigned to her already and the three months since she last visited Konoha have passed, so she had to go there again to do her paperwork which would take at least a week. These and so many more duties needed to be finished. To be honest, she didn’t even know where to start.

She leant her head back against the rock and sighed. The exhaustion was getting to her. When was the last time she took vacation? Her body definitely asked for some stress release. Her injured limb needed rest. She treated the wound generously once she was alone but it still burnt like hell. The other arm was overused because she wasn’t used to carrying her fan in her left arm for a long period of time. Her legs felt as if they were about to fall off and her eyes burnt with exhaustion.

Temari was an adult now. She’s been an adult for a long time. Yet she was alone all her life. Yes, she had Kankuro and Gaara and yes, it wasn’t the kind of loneliness Gaara used to suffer from. But this was another kind of suffering. This feeling made Temari’s heart feel pierced with a hole. It made her eyes sting after she came home from a mission, nearly being killed and there was no one by her side. It wasn’t like she needed love or affection, she didn’t need nor did she care for those. But the older she got, the more she wished for someone who would just-

„Mind if I join you?“

Searching for the source of the voice, she discovered it was Kakashi. She didn’t expect anyone to be up at this hour. Damn her for being lost in her own thoughts. It would be rude to leave now. Just her luck.

„Sure, suit yourself.“

Now, it would be a lie if she said she didn’t like his company. Kakashi was a great shinobi – he was strong, reliable and skilled. Temari liked men like him. Yet he was a strange man. His quietness, constant poker face and his reserve nature made Temari wonder what kind of man he really was.

She took a breath of his scent and her stomach fluttered. Those feelings she tried to bury under a ton of self-control resurfaced instantly.

„I suppose you’re aware that there is a doctor in this village that could have a look at your arm?“ his voice disturbed her thoughts once again.

„Yes, I’m very well aware, thank you. But you shouldn’t be up so late, you have a long way home so you should rest.“ Came her reply.

„Hmm.“

They grew quiet. After a few seconds, Temari glanced at him. He was looking up on the moon. The moonshine reflected in his visible eye and Temari wondered how many things did he see during his life. How many battles did he fight? How many comrades did he lose? Could he kill easily? Had he ever loved? Or even – was he ever loved? What if he was just like her? Bound by the restrictions of duties and responsibilities, unable to walk out of this neverending cycle because he was a soldier like her, a knight. He too was supposed to play a supporting role in someone else’s life, risk his life every day and stay fearless. Was he ever lonely too?

And suddenly, he was looking straight into her eyes. „You know, _Temari_ ,“ when he said her name like that - in that husky low voice that Temari recognized too well, the one she heard only once in the past but also the one that still gave her goosebumps even now - she knew instantly what was about to be said and she tried to _run_.

She quickly stood up and was about to leave the bath, but he gripped her hand and pinned her back to the rock she was leaning on before. Water splashed on her face and her hair got wet. Glaring at him, she said: „Let me go! Don’t you say anythi-“

„I’ve been thinking about you. “

His stare was determined and Temari knew she should run away _right now_. She thrashed and fought against him, but tired as she was, especially with that one bad arm, she was far from winning against that mass of hard muscles. She could feel her face grow hot with frustration and she regretted not getting out of the bath sooner.

„Don’t screw with me! We promised not to talk about that! Let go!“ The more she fought, the weaker she got. When he noticed this, he got even closer and she closed her eyes, moving her head away from him, blushing like crazy when he _just had to_ mention that one night a year ago. She liked to pretend she wasn’t thinking about him, about them, too but as much as she tried, she always found herself thinking, dreaming, imagining.

Kakashi leaned closer and whispered in her ear. „I’ve been thinking about you every fucking night, _Temari_. You imprinted on my mind and never left me at peace since then. I can remember it clearly.“ He looked at her fierce eyes, clouded by the same memories; her half-opened lips, just asking to be kissed; her pulsing neck; her heaving chest... „I remember how you trembled under me, how your moans created the most beautiful song. I remember every part of your curved body and I know, you hear me, I know you couldn’t forget me too.“

Upon these words, Temari could feel her core burn and ask for his attention. She tried to hide her blushing face, she tried to push him away one last time, but it was futile. She was already under his power and he noticed her movements. She could swear he smirked under that mask of his when she tried to close her legs and make him move away. Everything got so hot, she was going crazy and-

She could feel a touch on her clit. Her eyes grew large, her body jerked and _fuck she almost moaned_. „Kakashi, don’t-“ She didn’t even finish her sentence. When she said his name, his moves intensified. He rubbed at it with expertness and Temari didn’t want to be that kind of woman that would always give in, that wouldn’t be able to fight her feelings and that would lose her rationality. That was not a part of her nature. But when he touched her like that and he stared at her with that intense look, Temari wanted to forget that she was a sister of Kazekage, a powerful kunoichi, a captain... No, all she wanted was to _feel_. And as she looked at him, he knew that too, he understood.

One extraordinary movement made her lose her resolve and she moaned, quickly hiding her mouth behind her hand. He suddenly stopped and she was about to glare at him when she felt his fingers in her and _fuck yes_.

She wondered what he thought about. Did he crave for human touch as much as she did? Did he enjoy looking at her being all flushed and moaning and arching and-

But she was still a proud woman and she just wouldn’t let him see her fall apart. Not again. Hiding her face in his chest, she bit back her scream and came hard, her body compulsing before relaxing completely. She tried to find her breath as her mind blanked of all the problems and all the obligations. She was just Temari, not a kunoichi, but a woman.

And she wanted to fight Kakashi again when he hugged her, but she understood him too much. He needed this moment just like she did. Somehow, they were the same. The need of human touch, the need of affection and the pain of loneliness was always in their hearts, it was just buried under tons of pride, fear and past traumas. So they held on tight, because this was their one moment of salvation, the only one they could afford. To be bold, Temari would describe this moment as happiness.

They let go once the water started getting cold. Nothing was said after that. There wasn’t a single word that could make this moment last forever and none of them had the power to make this right. Their lives were waiting for them, the loneliness would find them again, they would risk their heads on the battlefield soon. Yet, Temari was sure that this memory could keep her going on with her duties for a while.

The morning came soon and they reached their parting point. But when Temari took one last glance back, she saw Kakashi looking at her and she smiled. Maybe meeting him wasn’t so bad.

„Nee, Kakashi,“ she said confidently, „Stay alive.“

And he understood.

_We’ll meet again._


End file.
